Fortsetzungsdrabble
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Ein Fortsetzungsdrabble, entstanden im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Geschrieben von verschiedenen Autoren. Mehrere Kapitel folgen noch! Hier kommt das zwölfte. Viel Spaß!
1. Fortsetzungsdrabble1

Im Forum "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt" haben wir ein Fortsetzungsdrabble gestartet.

Da sich die Handlungen der Drabbles jeweils auf das vorherige beziehen sollten, haben

wir einen immer feststehenden Handlungsort erkoren. Das heißt im Klartext: Wir schicken

unsere lieben Protagonisten einmal quer über eine Muggelkirmes. Im Laufe der Zeit werden

noch einige Drabbles folgen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen - und bitte das Review nicht vergessen ;)

Wer nach dem Lesen Lust bekommen hat, darf uns gerne beitreten, entweder ihr schaut mal auf unserer Homepage http:www.snapelinge.de.vu , vorbei, oder direkt im Forum: http:www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl

Eure "Schreiberlinge"

* * *

"Albus, welche Chance habe ich überhaupt?"  
Snapes Blick lag fragend auf dem Direktor.  
"Du hast nur noch diese eine - dann ist es vorbei."  
"Ich werde es nicht schaffen - ich fühle es!"  
Dumbledore verstand was er meinte. Er durfte jedoch nicht helfen.  
Sieg oder Niederlage waren von diesem letzten Versuch abhängig.  
Snape wusste, jetzt kam es allein auf ihn an.  
Die hinter ihm standen schickten ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
Alle verharrten in gebannter Erwartung.  
Hermine, von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, verlor zuerst die Nerven.  
"Nun werfen Sie schon endlich die letzte Dose um. Wir wollen schließlich auch mal." 


	2. Fortsetzungsdrabble2

„Severus, kommst du nun mit?"  
Albus' Stimme klang ungeduldig.  
Doch der Meister der Zaubertränke zögerte noch.  
Er schaute sich das Ganze noch einmal an und schüttelte sich innerlich.  
Ihm würde bestimmt kotzübel werden, wenn er mitging.  
Anders herum war es höchste Zeit.  
Er musste es tun.  
Sonst würde es ihm Leid tun und peinlich wäre es auch.  
Er sah, wie der Direktor vom ihm der wartenden Dame eine Münze gab.  
Hinter ihm bildete sich eine Schlange.  
Dennoch konnte sich Severus nicht entscheiden.   
Da erklang die dröhnende Stimme eines rotgesichtigen Mannes:  
„Hey,wird es bald da vorne, andere wollen auch noch pinkeln!"


	3. Fortsetzungsdrabble3

„Der da vorne sieht aus wie Snape!"  
„Der sieht nicht nur so aus. Er ist es!", meinte Ron vorsichtig.  
Harry nickte und streckte Snape die Zunge raus.  
Ron erstarrte.   
„Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Das ist Snape!"  
„Ach, stell dich doch nicht so an", antwortete Harry und zog noch eine Grimasse  
in Richtung des Lehrers, der sich langsam von ihnen wegbewegte und sie eiskalt musterte  
ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Was ist denn mit dem?", wunderte sich Ron.   
Normalerweise hätte er ihnen alle Hauspunkte auf einmal abgezogen.  
„Hallo Jungs!"  
Hermine kam auf die beiden zu.  
„Lohnt sich die Geisterbahnfahrt?"


	4. Fortsetzungsdrabble4

Auch Dumbledore und Snape sahen sich weiter um.  
Plötzlich blieb Snape stehen und sah in eine der Buden.  
"Die gefallen mir. Die kaufe ich."  
"Die kann man nicht kaufen - die muss man schießen," Dumbledore  
deutete auf die Gewehre.  
Snape griff sich eines und zielte - doch als er den Abzug drückte,  
passierte nichts.  
"Man muss vorher bezahlen," flüsterte Dumbledore.  
Snape legte das Gewehr weg und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
Die kleinen Porzellanröhrchen, auf die er zielte, zerbarsten nach wenigen Sekunden.  
Der Schießbudenbesitzer reichte ihm irritiert seinen Gewinn.  
Mit je drei rosa Kuschelhäschen im Arm, machten sie sich zu neuen Taten auf.


	5. Fortsetzungsdrabble5

Sie griff nach seiner Hand als sei es das Normalste der Welt.

Er hatte darauf gehofft, doch hätte er sie niemals darum gebeten.

Und nun führte sie ihn - er vertraute vollkommen auf sie.

Sie waren ein merkwürdiges Paar.

Er groß, dunkel, mürrisch - sie klein, lebhaft, lebensfroh.

Vom Lehrer in ihm war nichts übrig geblieben.

Sie half ihm aus seiner Ausweglosigkeit.

Nun sah er Licht.

Sie führte ihn heraus, dann löste sie ihre Hand aus seiner.

Ein scheues Lächeln und sie verschwand in der Menge.

Niemals hätte er dieses verdammte Labyrinth betreten sollen -

dennoch war er froh es getan zu haben


	6. Fortsetzungsdrabble6

Unbeschreibliches Wesen Tonks. Hätte er doch nie auf sie gehört!

Aber auch er war neugierig, war ihr interessiert und aufgeregt gefolgt, als sie davon sprach, dass alles nur ein Klacks sei. Und Tandem wäre besonders schön. Nun, dieser Begriff sagte ihm absolut nichts und Tonks meinte mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern, er solle es doch ausprobieren. Obwohl er der Meinung war, seinen Hang zu Extremsportarten besonders gut versteckt zu haben, schaffte sie es, ihn DAHIN mitzuschleppen. Einfach unglaublich.

Seufzend stieg er ins Flugzeug und schloss vorübergehend die Augen.

Um sie überrascht wieder aufzureißen, als Tonks ein überlautes, jubelndes Wort ausstieß.

„Skydiving!"


	7. Fortsetzungsdrabble7

Er würde Dumbledore umbringen! Ihm jedes Barthaar einzeln auszupfen! Jede Minute voll Demütigung heimzahlen.  
Leider war es noch nicht vorbei. Das schlimmste kam noch…  
Er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag, als Minerva ihren Kopf in seine Wirbelsäule rammte.  
„Hui, das macht Spaß!"   
Severus kochte vor Wut, wollte sie packen und hinauswerfen. Doch dann spürte er dieses Ziehen im Bauch, peitschende Gicht im Gesicht.  
Prustend schnappte er nach Luft.  
Niemals wieder! Das schwor er sich.  
Und sollte man ihn doch zwingen, dann nicht mehr so! Auf keinen Fall! Er war doch nicht lebensmüde…  
Niemals wieder saß er in der Wildwasserbahn ganz vorne!


	8. Fortsetzungsdrabble8

"Komm, wir ziehen Lose," Dumbledore war nicht zu bremsen und kaufte gleich zwei Dutzend.  
Severus Snape wollte so schnell wie möglich die Muggelkirmes verlassen, deshalb half er ihm beim Öffnen.  
"Niete."  
"Niete."   
"Und schon wieder - Niete," so ging es weiter.   
Severus öffnete das letzte Los.  
Er traute seinen Augen nicht: "Hauptgewinn!"  
Der Losverkäufer war ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
"Sie haben ein Heimkinoset mit Surroundsystem gewonnen!"  
Dumbledores Lächeln verblasste.  
Severus zischte:"Siehst du, wir haben nie Glück."  
Der Losverkäufer verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als der alte Mann murmelte:  
"Immer dieses Technikzeugs - haben die denn nichts mehr, was ohne Strom funktioniert?"


	9. Fortsetzungsdrabble 9

_Beng!_  
Ein Ruck durchfuhr Severus' Körper, schleuderte ihn nach vorne.  
Erbost wollte er herumfahren und den Verursacher zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Leise Stimmen ließen ihn jedoch verharren.  
„Pass doch auf, Ron! Das ist Professor Snape!"  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, Hermine!"  
„Und wieso sind wir dann gegen ihn gestoßen? Er hätte sich verletzten können."   
„So geht das nun mal. Aber ich bin nicht schuld. Er war´s"  
„Wer?"  
Das hätte Severus auch gerne gewusst. Er drehte sich um und sah über die Hinterköpfe der Schüler hinweg, einen weißen Bart, aus dem es fröhlich heraus lächelte.  
„Der Autoscooter ist klasse oder, Severus?"


	10. Fortsetzungsdrabble 10

„Guck mal, ist der nicht zum Schießen?" Albus lachte.

Severus legte den Kopf schief und wünschte sich die Brillen des Schulleiters und seiner Stellvertreterin zusammen auf seine Nase.

„Tatsächlich?" Die Frage kam gereizt und er blieb fauchend stehen. Er fand nichts zum Schießen.

„Ich geh keinen Schritt mehr!"

Doch der Direktor zog ihn kichernd weiter.

„Oh doch, mein Lieber. Glaubst du, ich bezahle Eintritt und amüsiere mich nicht?"

„Frag mich bloß, über wen du dich amüsierst."

Albus gluckste. „Über dich natürlich, nirgendwo findest du es lustig. Nicht mal hier im Spiegelkabinett. Statt froh zu sein, mal ein bisschen molliger auszusehen…"


	11. Fortsetzungsdrabble 11

Snape stand an einer Bude und sah auf ein riesiges Gefäß.

'Das wäre ideal für Tränke, die in großen Mengen zubereitet werden müssen.'

Er überlegte, wie er es transportieren sollte, als ein Mann mit Schürze ihn ansprach.

„So Meister, was solls denn sein?"

Erfreut über die korrekte Anrede deutete der Zaubertrankmeister auf die metallische Schüssel und fragte:

„Was wollen Sie dafür?"

Der Mann runzelte kurz die Stirn und sagte: „Dreifuffzig."

Snape kramte das Muggelgeld raus und legte es auf die Theke.

„Mit oder ohne?"

Das Zeug darin konnte der Mann behalten.

„Ohne," antwortete er.

„Gut, dann einmal Champignons ohne Knoblauchsoße."


	12. Fortsetzungsdrabble 12

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Dumbledore und Snape auf dem Gang.  
Albus betrachtete des Lehrers' müdes Gesicht.   
„Na, Severus, ist dir unserer Ausflug gestern nicht bekommen?"  
Das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters zuckte.  
Dann erwiderte er zögernd:  
„Es war wohl etwas zu viel, dieses Rauf und Runter.  
Und das gleich mehrmals hintereinander.  
Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt."   
Albus nickte nur und ging weiter.  
In einer Ecke standen Harry und Ron, die die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten.  
„Snape war doch gar nicht auf den Karussels oder der Achterbahn",   
flüsterte der Rothaarige seinem Freund zu.  
„Nein, er ist relativ früh verschwunden ...  
zusammen mit Hermione!"


End file.
